


【翔润】Hasenohren

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 兔子假孕。兽化注意。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	【翔润】Hasenohren

0

樱井翔回家的时候松本润正跪坐在沙发上一声不吭的扯自己的耳朵毛，边扯边疼的眼泪汪汪。发现樱井翔走进来，他含着水的眸子突然低垂下去，脸侧过一个微妙的弧度，白嫩的小脸也变得红扑扑。

“你怎么了？”樱井翔心疼的看着他毛茸茸的兔耳朵被扯秃了一半，细腻的白绒毛被小心的拢在沙发上，软绵绵的聚成一团。

“翔くん…”松本润低着头，害羞的蹭到他的怀里。

“你要当爸爸了。”

樱井翔愣住了，手悬在半空，想抱又不敢抱。他努力搜索了大脑中所有的生理卫生知识，也没明白现在到底是什么情况。

1

松本润是樱井翔从大兔子相叶雅纪那里拐来的小兔子精。刚接回家的时候他还只有一点点大，又软又白的一小团，捧在手里热乎乎的，靠着樱井翔的指根微微发抖。樱井翔宝贝的不得了，小心的把他养在自己床边，每天拿个奶瓶喂他喝奶。相叶雅纪来看过几次，看见小兔崽子好好的在长大，才放下心来交给他。

“他可是我这儿最灵的小兔子，你得好生养着。”相叶雅纪扯着松本润的耳朵把他拎起来看，松本润扑腾着小腿挣扎着要下来。

“我觉得我养的挺好的。”樱井翔忙把松本润抢回来抱在怀里。“不过你再折腾他就把奶吐出来了。”

“这才养几天你就会护崽子了。”相叶雅纪一脸嫌弃的摇头。“等他哪天变出人形了，是不是我看都不能看了？”

“能看，怎么不能的。”樱井翔推着相叶雅纪就往门外走。“到时候给你看一眼，就一眼。”

“呸。”相叶雅纪被他一路推到家门外面去。“那我以后不来了，你要有什么问题…”

“我就打电话给你。”樱井翔在门口跟他挥手道别。幼兔胆小，相叶雅纪下手又冒冒失失，每次都把松本润吓的直哆嗦。樱井翔才不舍得让相叶雅纪总是来扯兔耳朵。

不过这个菱形嘴倒总是能带来意外的好运气。樱井翔回到卧室，发现那只软白的奶兔子不见了，一个光溜溜的少年靠在床边，没睡醒似的揉着那双好看的桃花眼。长长的兔耳朵没精打采的折起来，团成毛球的尾巴软趴趴的贴在尾椎末端。他逆着光，皮肤白的几乎透明，樱井翔站在原地吞了吞口水，半天才找回自己的舌头。

“你…你光着身子要着凉的。”樱井翔在裤缝上蹭了蹭手心的汗，跑去衣柜里翻找。

“不然先穿我的衣服？”

“我不要。”松本润拒绝的干脆。这是他变成人后说的第一句话，带着点鼻音的奶嗓让樱井翔心头一颤。

“我不想穿迷彩。”他还没能习惯直立行走，爬到衣柜旁边自己找起来。樱井翔看着他扭来扭去的小屁股老脸一红，默默的捂上了眼睛。

2

松本润怕冷，又不爱穿裤子，他不知道该把尾巴塞到哪里去，只能光着屁股到处乱跑。樱井翔把空调设定到28度，拉着他套上一件大白T恤，才勉强遮住了屁股。松本润扯了扯下摆，总算还觉得满意，在镜子前面转了一圈，然后噗噗的打了两个喷嚏。

“翔くん，我好像感冒了。”他皱了皱鼻子，可怜巴巴的看向樱井翔。

“谁让你不穿裤子。”樱井翔拿了一床薄被把他裹起来抗回床上。“我待会问问相叶要吃点什么药。”

“我知道的。”松本润把脸从被子里露出来。“相叶さん感冒的时候，要一个叫二宫和也的神仙亲亲才能好。”

“嗯？？”

樱井翔痛心疾首的给相叶雅纪打电话。他不敢想象自己家纯洁可爱的小白兔之前每天都在看些什么。

“相叶雅纪你平时当着小兔子的面都干些什么没羞没臊的事呢？”

“你说什么呢小翔？”电话那边一阵手忙脚乱的声音。“炸鸡块吃多了要掉毛，小和一次只让我吃三个，你这么吼我，吓掉了一个，你怎么赔？”

“我赔你一把豆苗行不行？”樱井翔头疼的摸了摸脑门，“松本润好像感冒了，这可怎么办？”

“多穿点呗。”那边又传来喀啦喀啦的咀嚼声。“小兔子都成精了，很好养活的，你别老惯着他。”

“我哪有惯着！”

樱井翔不服气的嘀咕着往松本润的方向看去，他正裹在被子里悠闲的嚼着萝卜缨。他吃得很细，耳朵摇摇晃晃的，碎渣掉了一枕头。

3

除了起床时会不大不小的发一通脾气，松本润整体表现的都非常乖巧。他爱干净，还会做饭，偶尔也帮忙洗洗衣服，简直是当代田螺姑娘。樱井翔有时候会坐在沙发上偷偷看他忙来忙去，遮不住的半个屁股蛋儿白白圆圆的，毛团儿似的尾巴把衣服顶起来一点，樱井翔能就着这个画面吃三碗饭。注意到他的视线，松本润就红着脸把脏衣服都丢到他头上，然后躲进洗衣机里去。樱井翔很享受这样的好时光，但他发誓自己没有对这只纯良无害的小兔子干过什么禽兽不如的事。

因此现在他愁眉苦脸的拿着一把豆苗敲开相叶雅纪的家门。相叶正咕叽咕叽的吃着麻婆豆腐，看见他来，让了一点沙发给他。

“那个，哎，”樱井翔挠了挠头，欲言又止。“松本润说他怀孕了。”

“什么？”相叶雅纪被豆腐呛了一口。“你怎么下手这么快？”

“你瞎说什么，我根本就没碰他好不好！”

“你没碰他怎么怀孕的？”相叶雅纪放下碗想了一会。“臭流氓，你是不是摸他屁股了！”

“我…我哪有！”樱井翔红着脸争辩。“我就偷看了一眼！就、就一眼！”

“那没办法了。兔子就是会假孕的。”

“那他会生出来什么玩意？”

“按理说是生不出来什么玩意的。你没把那什么留他肚子里吧？”

“…说了我没碰过他！”

“行行行。”相叶雅纪捋了把耳朵。“那你好好照顾他，等他发现自己生不出来什么玩意，这事就结束了。”

“这对孕兔是不是有点太残忍了？”

“谁让你摸人家屁股的？”

“我没摸！我就看了一眼！”樱井翔的脸又红了起来。

“就一眼！”

4

松本润原本就跟着樱井翔睡，怀了孕之后变得更粘人，软绵绵的直往他怀里钻。孕期的松本润暖暖的，身上隐隐透着奶味，像块融化的奶糖。长耳朵软软的蹭着樱井翔的下巴，他忍不住伸手去揉，却发现背面秃了一片。

“你是不是又薅自己耳朵毛了？”樱井翔有点生气。这么好看的耳朵，扯秃了多难看啊。

“我要做窝，我怕我们的宝宝冷。”松本润看樱井翔发火，自己也委屈起来。“我的毛不够，还要扯被子里的棉花才暖和。”

樱井翔一个激灵坐起来翻过被子检查。松本润那边果然多了个窟窿，皱巴巴的瘪下去一块。他忙把人换到自己那头，把他冰凉的小脚夹在腿里暖。

“笨蛋。”樱井翔抱着他心疼。“这些都可以买的啊，干嘛冻着自己。”

“不想给翔くん添麻烦。”松本润嘟着嘴，耳朵也颓丧的垂下去。

“这哪里是麻烦。”樱井翔轻言细语的安慰他。“以后有什么需要，就告诉我。”

“真的吗？”松本润抬起眼来，试探着问他。

“什么都可以吗？”

“真的，什么都可以。”樱井翔亲了亲他的额头，温柔的笑着看他。

“那…翔くん，我胸口痛。”

“……？”

“就是这里。”松本润撩起自己的衣服，把白嫩的胸口露出来。那里因为怀孕的原因鼓出来圆润的一小块，粉嫩的乳尖遇冷微微的立起来。

樱井翔大脑当机了两秒，不知如何是好。

这不行。这题超纲了。

“翔くん？”松本润仍无辜的看着他，扯着衣摆的手指怕冷的蜷成一团，见樱井翔没有动作，他又往前挺了挺身子。

“帮我揉揉可以吗？”

樱井翔闭了闭眼，才鼓起勇气伸出手去——这张过分天真的脸让他有莫名的罪恶感。他把手拢在那块凸起的边缘，稍稍用力向内推去。鼓起的胸部又凉又软，樱井翔小心的揉着，松本润下意识的抓了他的手，咬着下唇可怜的看着他。

“痛…”

樱井翔搂着他贴近自己，顺着他的背安慰。

“乖，马上就好了。”

他揉捏那团软嫩的肉，敏感的乳首渐渐肿胀充血，松本润小声嘤咛着，耳朵尖儿都在抖。痛感和微妙的酥麻顺着脊柱攀升上去，乳尖涨大了一圈，细小的白色液体从上面冒出来，濡湿了樱井翔的指尖。

“现在好一点了吗？”

“嗯…”松本润的脸莫名的红起来。他蹭到樱井翔怀里，湿润的胸口贴过去，泛着水光的眼睛乖巧又羞涩的注视着他。

樱井翔哪里招架得住，他低下头，毫不犹豫的吻了上去。

5

松本润的肚子一天天鼓起来，对樱井翔也愈发的依赖。他不知道樱井翔肚子里弯弯绕绕的心思，仍然要时时抱着他的手臂，睡觉也不松开。他开始会主动的索吻，舌尖湿漉漉的往樱井翔嘴里钻。樱井翔有时会偷偷睁眼看他无辜又沉醉的表情，手掌贪恋着他腰际的皮肤，却不敢有进一步的动作。

松本润太美好了，柔软又脆嫩，樱井翔生怕把他弄坏了。

“我要撑不住了。”樱井翔蹲在相叶雅纪的沙发边上抽烟。

“天天抱着他睡，我一硬就硬半宿。难受。”

“我看他也挺喜欢你的嘛。”相叶雅纪托着腮帮子给他支招。“要是他愿意，我就同意这门婚事。”

“真的没问题吗？”樱井翔掐灭了烟，有点迟疑又有点期待。

“没问题吧。”相叶雅纪掰了掰手指头。“按兔子的年龄来算，他也已经成年了。”

“这样啊。”樱井翔望着天花板若有所思。

“你亲都亲了，现在才考虑年龄是不是晚了点。”相叶雅纪凑过去兴致勃勃的问他。“说真的，感觉怎么样？他可是我精心培养出来的宝贝。”

“是我培养出来的。”樱井翔推开他的脑袋咂了咂嘴，回味了一会儿才又慢吞吞的开口。

“甜的。”

相叶雅纪也咂了咂嘴。

“变态。”

樱井翔不理他，继续望着天花板出神，手机突然滴滴的响了起来。

“呜呜翔くん…”松本润的声音从那头传来，奶声奶气还带着哭腔。

“我好像要生了…”

樱井翔慌里慌张的就要往家跑，相叶雅纪跟在他后头追着喊。

“你别急啊！他生不出什么玩意的！”

“要你废话！”樱井翔跑得比兔子还快，一溜烟儿就没影了。

6

松本润理所当然的什么都没有生出来。他躺在自己团出来的小窝里，一边沮丧一边偷偷抹眼泪。樱井翔怎么都哄不好，喂胡萝卜条也没用。他急得团团转，只能把松本润抱在怀里揉耳朵毛。

“你别哭了哎，你再哭我也哭了。”樱井翔愁眉苦脸，皱着眉头亲他的脑门。

“你不要哭。”松本润抽抽嗒嗒的抹了把脸，又靠上来环住了他的腰。“我只是很难过噢，没能给翔くん生小兔子。”

“这样是生不出小兔子的啦。”樱井翔把他往怀里拢了拢。他还是不喜欢穿裤子，光溜溜的蹭着樱井翔的大腿。

“那要怎么才行呢？”松本润红着眼眶问他。

“嗨呀，这是要那个啦。”

樱井翔躲开他直白的视线，不自然的挠了挠头。

7

樱井翔发誓自己不是故意的。是松本润先动的手。他滑溜溜的蹭上来，抖着耳朵嚷嚷，非要给樱井翔生一窝小兔崽子。

他未着寸缕的下身摩擦着樱井翔的大腿根儿，还没消下去的胸部软绵绵的挤过来，搂着樱井翔的脖子要亲亲。樱井翔再也耐不住性子，把他压在那团柔软的棉花上就吻了上去。松本润乖顺的搭上他的肩任他在自己唇齿间辗转。他的手撩起衣摆，揉捏他鼓掌的胸部，汁水溢出来，在T恤上留下小小的一片水渍。黏腻的触感让松本润有些难受，他扭了扭身子，樱井翔知道他的意思，帮他把T恤脱下来，舌尖来到他挺立的乳尖打转。陌生的快感让松本润弓起了身子，他咬着指尖，细碎的呻吟仍然抑制不住的从口中溢出来。

“唔…翔くん，那里好奇怪…”

“嗯？”樱井翔含含糊糊的应了一声，继续吮吸他肿胀的乳首。他舔净乳晕上奶白的液体，舌头扫过去，发出啧啧的水声。

“别…别这样…”

松本润害羞的捂住了脸。樱井翔停下来去亲吻他的手背，膝盖分开他双腿，指尖在粉嫩的穴口按压打转。他的身体敏感得夸张，只是轻浅的刺激就迅速湿润起来。樱井翔细致的做着扩张，松本润勾着他的脖子，倒先难耐了起来。

“够了，翔くん…”松本润贴近他，尾音都因无法满足的欲望而缠抖。“你快进来。”

樱井翔小心的撑开他的身体，生怕弄疼了他。湿热的后穴紧紧咬着他的性器，他忍着缓缓动作，直到松本润无措的抓住他的手，眼角也飘红，才扶着他纤细的腰律动起来。柔软的肠壁欣然承受着樱井翔的顶撞和侵略，松本润抱着他，因他带来的欢愉而哭泣颤抖。那根粗硬的性器一次次没入深处，交合出溢出的液体低落到他们身下绵软的小窝上。松本润在他激烈的顶撞中眼前泛白，几乎是哭喊着高潮。樱井翔揉着他柔软顺滑的尾巴，在他后穴痉挛的收缩中也满满的射入了他的体内。

“呜…”松本润还趴在樱井翔的肩头无力的抖着。他闭着眼睛，还心心念念着惦记的事。

“现在我能给翔くん生宝宝了吗？”

“可能还不够噢。”樱井翔还留在他身体里，坏心的往前顶了顶。

“还要再多几次才行。”


End file.
